


Why Not?

by greypirate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, General, Halloween, I've never done this before not sure what i SHOULD TAG, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypirate/pseuds/greypirate
Summary: Takes place Halloween time 2016. Robert ends up reminiscing on the past and want to start new memories Aaron together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic its YEARS. Sorry if my grammar is bad, I suck at writing. I started writing this last year halloween and It just took forever and had second thoughts posting this but here it is, a few months later. um, enjoy >__

The loud music booming more than usual on these festive nights, while chatter muffled outside the Woolpack through the nighttime stillness. They stood just outside at the front of the pub. The crisp night chills nipping at their exposed skin. The older man, took another swing of his beer as he looked over to his left at his devilishly handsome lover. They were clothed for the year round event. His costume was uncanny to the original jedi master, one of the older man's picking. He had left his wild curls untamed for the occasion, five o'clock shadow in combination with his full black attire made his blue eyes beamed brightly.– God he loved him in black. He had a mystery and flare he loved that flowed under his pale skin. 

He watched him brought the bottle against his lips, imagining it running down his throat as his adam's apple bobs. Robert smiled in amusement watching as he scrunched up his nose – “Ugh, might as well be drinkin' water.” Dark haired lover pulled the bottle away to check the writings. He was still holding his prop, resting his hand on the top of the light-saber like a cane with his engagement ring glinting from the light at the entrance.

“You wanted a beer, that's all you're getting.”

“Not done playin' babysitter then?”

“Not by a long shot” Robert nudged him gently, conscious of his still tender state. 

Aaron smiled and proceeded to take another sip.

Robert eyes still focus on him. He could feel the cold was seeping through the costume's thin material. They were decked out completely as the classic galactic heroes. Victoria had twist his arm, nagging him to dress up for the pub's Halloween party. He was surprise the lack of fight Aaron gave but he suspect it was his way of paying back Robert for looking after him, exerting himself with the business and keeping up with Liv antics to make sure she was going to school. 

As Robert stood there with adoring gaze, it dawn on him it was where they stood a few months ago after Gordon’s sentence. It all came rushing back all at once how far they've come. It had only been a few days ago that he had almost lost the only true love of his life and now here they are; leaning warmly against each other having a drink. Soon, they will be exchanging vows and hopefully, moving out of the pub together as husbands. 

Maybe in his old age he was getting sentimental, Robert thought. All that has happened in the few days had him understanding the worth of things he never took time to appreciate. All the memories they've shared together and now officially, he did not have one to frame. It was time to cement these memories for the new chapter in their life. It was a festive time after all. They survived a near-death accident, so why not? he told himself.

“Why not...” Robert said softly.

“What?” Aaron wiped mouth in his sleeve.

“It's our first official halloween as a couple.” Robert smiled.

“Don't get any ideas about matching Christmas jumpers ” Aaron teased. “this is a one off.” he raised the light saber as pledge to his words.

“Should take a pic as a souvenir, shall I?” Robert said lightly, testing it out how it sounds. Pulling out his phone from his vest pocket. 

“Why?” Aaron raised an questionable eyebrow at him. 

“Why not? Isn't this what couples do?” 

“I suppose...had a near death experience for the third time around, I might as well start leaving summat around for you lots to remember me”

“That's not funny.” Robert said sternly. His mind sudden was back underwater, watching Aaron take his last breath with horror across his face struck him in his chest. 

"Forget it-”

“No!” Aaron grabbed his arm, pulling Robert closer. “Sorry...” He sigh, trying to soothe his fiancé. He couldn't find the right words, he never could when it comes to expressing how he felt. He looked down where he grip the older man's hand, rings shining on their fingers. Aaron spoke, softer and with a small smile.

“I-It could be a good first picture to have when we got our own house...” He felt his cheeks burning, unsure if it was from the cold or his own admission. 

Robert felt his heart fluttered, a warm feeling - a familiarity he's known when it comes to Aaron. He smiles widely, one of those signature smiles reflecting the kid he was at heart.“You mean second, to our wedding picture that is” Robert corrected.

“Come on” Robert roped his arm over Aaron's shoulders with the phone in hand. Careful not to put any amount of pressure on Aaron's body. Their eyes gleamed in the dim light, smiling at each other. Who thought they would be here right now, together in the same reality as the one they know now would have been only a dream Robert thought to himself. He was happy, they were happy. As the thoughts ran across Robert's mind, he leans in slowly and claim Aaron's lips. The slight taste of liquor and sweetness that was of Aaron clouds his mind and warms his heart. In sheer bliss of this moment that would be captured, theirs forever.

Click!

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please let me know with a kudos or a comment. It was just a short simple idea I had. I wrote this before the whole Christmas jumpers actually happened on screen so ha, waddya know? :) thank you. please don't be harsh. thanks for reading. I'm oakssober or mmurdocks-law on tumblr if you would like to message me.


End file.
